


The one who gave everything; the one who takes everything

by paradisetrain



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blood Moon, F/F, Gen, Lesbians killing each other, Mild Gore, OCE Blood Moon Contest Entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisetrain/pseuds/paradisetrain
Summary: The moon demanded everything from her, so Akali would give everything





	The one who gave everything; the one who takes everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a fic I wrote for the Blood Moon fanfic contest last year. I hope you enjoy!

Of all the people Akali thought she would see tonight, the one she expected least was her.

_{Below the serene face of the moon, the world flooded in his eerie crimson glow, the night swallowed them whole}_

Their eyes met, and Miyuki’s widened, taking in her ceremonial garb and her blades. Never in the nine months of their relationship had Akali said anything about being in a cult. Miyuki took a step back, then turned and ran.

Akali’s grip tightened on her _kunais_. Her eyes tracked the stumbling figure, the same one who had been in her arms only hours before, now sprinting away not in fear of her, but in fear of what she would bring.

The heavens demanded sacrifice, and Akali would never refuse their calls. She leapt after her lover.

* * *

The chase was short. Miyuki was far from out of shape, but Akali was trained in combat and quickly tackled her to the ground. Miyuki fell back, wind knocked out of her lungs. She plead a desperate plea, a useless cry for mercy. “Please, I love you… Don’t do this…” Her honey brown eyes met crimson and she flinched back. Akali’s eyes betrayed her feelings against killing her… But also showed her absolute devotion to the moon she worshipped. Sprawled in a spread-eagled position, Miyuki was tied to the ground, and Akali began the ritual.

Blood was a vital part of the sacrifice. It was a blood moon — why would one not offer blood? She took a piece of chalk and drew a circle of runes around Miyuki, strikingly white against the darkness of the night. Sacrifice. Honour. Strength. Power.

_{The moon watched, waiting, watching their suffering, watching the one who willingly let go}_

“Mystic spirit, from the heights of the heavens, I call thee,” she intoned, drawing her _kunais_. The ritual started with a cut to the femoral artery, the part of the body that drew the most blood. She sliced deep into Miyuki’s thigh, causing crimson to flow out and soak into the gravel road. Miyuki cried out in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks, and Akali’s heart wept at the sight of her lover in pain. But she continued, following her chosen deity wherever he commanded her.

“Guide my spirit into the darkest parts of me,” she continued, reciting the ritual she had performed so many times before. She traced her sternum with the tip of her blade, leaving blood pooling in its wake. Each inch of skin she carved of her lover caused a deep gash in her heart, each measure of pain inflicted by her was inflicted back on her.

“Nine months… Akali, did that mean nothing to you?” Miyuki whispered brokenly, wheezing as blood seeped into her lungs.

A single tear left the corner of Akali’s blood red eyes. “You meant everything, Miyuki. But the heavens demand everything, and who am I to refuse the call of the heavens?”

The final step was to slit the victims throat.

Akali did.

 _“Receive my offering_  
Blood spilled by my blade, devoured by the night  
Life taken by my hand, by thy will, thy right  
Grow in strength, in essence, in power  
I dedicate this to thee!”

* * *

And the world came crashing down on her, a world without her Miyuki, her light, the one who grounded her. And the moon had taken her everything, she had nothing left, she was nothing, she would give the only thing she still had to give.

Her life.

So she drew up another rune circle and lay in it, staring up at the crimson skies and began the ritual once more.

* * *

They found her in the morning, glassy eyed, _kunais_ still in hand. They took her away like they took all the victims, and cremated the bodies.

 _{_  
And the blood moon smiled, welcoming two new children into his arms;  
given by the one who gave everything,  
given to the one who takes everything.  
}


End file.
